DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Influenza transmission: exploratory visualization and knowledge discovery of individual space-time behavioral patterns Project Summary The emergence of new infectious diseases such as the H1N1 flu poses increasing threats of pandemics in a globalized world with increasing population density and sophisticated transportation networks. While efforts continue in studying the large scale dissemination of such highly contagious diseases, human behavioral modeling at the micro scale benefits local control, containment, and prevention decisions. Experiences with past infectious diseases and on the spreading of the new H1N1 flu strain have demonstrated the key role of schools in amplifying transmission due to the frequent and close contacts between individuals facilitating the dissemination of virus. The objectives of this proposed research are to investigate methods to capture and represent space-time behaviors of individuals related to influenza transmission in a university campus environment, find patterns in such behaviors at the micro-scale, and make recommendations of prevention strategies in schools during a notable outbreak. It also aims to enhance our knowledge base and toolset when forthcoming technologies make possible precise real-time surveillance and intervention of a serious pandemic by using real-time tracking information of individuals. Specifically, this study will employ A-GPS tracking devices to collect data of student space-time behaviors. Existing methods for the visualization and exploratory analysis of space-time paths, such as interactive space-time cube, activity density surface visualization, etc., will be investigated and new methods such as density volume visualization will be developed for the visual exploration of large volume of space-time activities data. Exploratory analysis will be conducted to find spatiotemporal patterns in students who have been infected with the flu in contrast to those who have not, and to identify hotspots both spatially and temporally on campus for the micro-scale transmission of the flu. This study will generate a hypothesis of individual spatiotemporal behaviors that are more susceptible to flu infection during a widespread outbreak and provide recommendations for flu prevention at the micro scale. The issue of privacy related to studies using human-tracking technology will be examined and recommendations for the protection of human rights in using such technology for precise real- time surveillance and intervention of pandemics in the future will be made. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Emerging infectious diseases such as the H1N1 flu are an important global problem in public health. Effective prevention and control at the micro scale are critical strategies to slow down the spreading of a pandemic. This study helps to gain a better understanding of where and when people engage in behavior which puts them at risk of contracting the flu in high risk environments exemplified by a relatively closed campus to improve local control, containment, and prevention decisions.